the reunion play
by machine angel
Summary: gaara and sakura new each other as kids and meet again after two years in a chance meeting please review :D


She was standing in line for the ride. She looked up and saw him looking at her, she looked back at him a smiled after a moment he smiled back and then she was called for the ride.  
After she came off she found he was still looking at her but it wasn't creepy it was comforting and she smiled again. She walked up to him ''hey!'' she exclaimed ''what's up? Did you like the ride, I thought it was so fun and fast. This whole days been like that.'' She finished with a smile ''looks like fun but I haven't gotten around to it, hey do you want to grab some food? I am so hungry right now'' he said smile another smile ''sure'' she replied.

They walked on to the food street passing merry families and happy couples holding hands, he looked at them and then back at her she was talking about Christmas and laughed as she told some of the memories. He awkwardly put an arm around he shoulders but she kept on talking like it was the most natural thing in the world.

He relaxed and him arm got more confident as he held her shoulder like that. ''what about you?'' she asked ''what?'' he replied in a daze ''ha ha what do you like about your family!'' ''oh...um…I guess I don't really like everything, I have a commanding sister and a pushy brother and…that's it'' ''what about your dad or mom?'' she asked sitting on a bench. He sat down next to her.  
''dead'' he replied. Dead pan. He faced tensed. She reached up a hand and put it on the one now gripping her shoulder. She put her head on his shoulder and they sat and watched looking out at the busy fair. he looked down at her and smiled again but she didn't see. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head lightly and sighed contently.

* * *

2 years later

Sakura sat on the edge of the set with her legs dangling over the said kicking it as she hummed to herself. ''sakura!'' The director ,Ino, called her and she winced. ''what are you doing over there? You're doing the costumes today'' The director instructed. ''but Hinata is still sick and you got a sub in so I don't need to. Rhee asked me to cover set today.'' Sakura replied. ''honestly I don't trust the sub, he's just out of school and I don't think he's been briefed on the play'' the ino said  
''well im still in school and you trust me.'' Sakura pointed out  
''yes but this isn't your first play helping out and your more trust worthy''  
''hey iris…do you think I-''  
''not this time pet, you're so good at costumes and specking of costumes you should get over there before a riot happens over the tiara'' ino said  
''yeah sure'' sakura said glumly  
with that the director ran off the attend the rest of the plays dilemmas.  
sakura got up and slowly made her way to the back of the hall, behind the set. She put her hand out a felt the elaborate set beneath her hand.

She made it to the costume hall and was instantly pounced upon by the plays cast who, like iris, did not trust the new guy. ''sakura, I need my costume for the opening act and the new costume director has no sense!'' ''tenten if you don't calm down im going to leave.'' tenten, the lead heroine of the play, timidly backed off in cower ''fine.''  
sakura director looking at her.  
He was around 18 or 19 and had bright turquoise eyes and shaggy red hair and had a tattoo at the top of his face and was tall or at least she thought he was. He was kneeling on the floor looking up. She looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and look a lot more relaxed, she walked over and he stood up right away.  
She held out her hand and said ''hey, my names sakura and I'm the all-round handy man'' he smiled at her but looked at her hand and seemed almost offended.  
''what?'' she asked but before she could say anything else he took her hand and pulled her into a hug and held her so tightly she thought she might break. Everyone looked right at them but he did not seem to care, his head was buried in her hair as he whispered to her ''blossom , I've missed you so much. Where on earth have you been? I never thought I'd seen you again. Why the hell did you put me through that!'' sakura stood there and did not move but then she pulled back and he gasped, she took a few steps back and looked at the boy, ''no one has called me blossom except one person and he left me'' she almost cried the words at him. He looked shocked ''no he did not mean to leave you, he had too'' he said in a desperate attempt the calm her down  
'' no he left because I scared him, I was mean to him and didn't treat him like I should have and I lot him'' she was crying at this point  
he walked over to her again and took her in his arms again and she kicked out ''please let me go, you remind me of him and I don't want to hurt you too ,please'' ''sakura stop being stupid. I didn't leave because you were who you were you were never as bad as you think and you worry too much'' he held her tightly and she relaxed with her head against his shoulder ''sakura, leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.''

Sakura looked up and into his eyes, they looked so familiar and yet so strange, she took his face into her hands and rocked it back and forth he closed his eyes and smiled and turned his face into her left hand and hummed ''gaara?'' he look at her eyes again and smiled and she smiled back ''it's really you gaara isn't it?'' ''sakura'' he smiled so much he thought he looked creepy. She through her arms around his neck and he held her waist tightly ''I've missed you so much'' they both said in unison.  
''aw'' the whole crowed shooed, the pair looked up and realised the whole cast and crew had been watching their moment ''oh my god'' sakura spoke as she buried her head into his shoulder. He laughed and held her tighter and kissed her head.


End file.
